


May the reason be for Them

by yaly0070209



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaly0070209/pseuds/yaly0070209
Summary: Relatively short poems for the most part.





	1. My Phantom

Though the departure took longer than wanted  
I always see you, though forever gone never that far away.  
While least wanted you appear the most  
My phantom,  
My mirrored image  
Filled with my hate and my love.  
My despair and my demise  
My phantom  
Filled with pity tipping over.  
Spilling on my current imagine  
Contaminating someone I worked hard on  
The life so close but far from becoming achieved.  
My phantom, when will you leave me?


	2. Hello My Goodbye

We have been waiting.  
Many years on top of many more  
It is time to greet the goodbye that they have wanted.  
For 6 years  
They have died for this moment.  
The swan has been long overdue.  
The cracks more noticeable as the years merge into another  
As the figure waits and waits and waits even longer  
As promised to be let go as to be let down.  
Though lacks confidence and perfection they are free.  
The shell that has not been handing the pressure well,  
The shell has caved.  
Has tried to repair.  
Has failed but not itself.


	3. Red Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning for self harm.

Uncapable  
Unaccepting  
Impossible  
Red rain  
Tearing up anything pure  
Anything close to perfection  
Demanding too much, and much too little.  
Having the highest, lowest expectation and yet still disappointed  
The rain never ends.  
Droughts are heart breaking but red rain destroys the garden full of love.  
Full of want and care.  
Filled with patience and acceptance.  
The rain paints it all.  
White roses now washed red  
Violets no longer blue but indigo, the garden filled with anything but notes of love.  
The ground is torn.  
The grave is dug.


End file.
